


the love they were not waiting for

by purplestarzone



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-18 00:21:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10605390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplestarzone/pseuds/purplestarzone
Summary: so yurio is a 16 year old skater from Russia his world is normal. until one day he was given a stone from his grandpa. the stone without knowing it has the secret powers of speed. it can be released only to the chosen one. to yurio's surprise he was that chosen one. but to many's surprise he didn't even want it. he wanted to be normal. he wanted to hang out with his friend otabek and not have these powers. will the powers go away? will yurio finally be normal? and how did his grandpa get this stone? Read this epic OtaYuri Fic to find out!





	

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in this chapter you will find out how yurio got his stone and how it infected his life forever.

so hi this is my first ever story i'm writing on AO3 don't give me a bad day plz. the writing of this will be going on shortly right now my time is limited, so sorry if you wanted to read it ill get out a new chapter soon though


End file.
